


Jack Becomes A Mother

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: When Jack has Gudako take her to a cafe to get a piece of cake, it seems that a strange man wants a piece of her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Jack Becomes A Mother

Jack the Ripper was the kind of girl to walk around all day in a thong that barely fit her, uncaring and unaware of all the stares that she would get as she walked. Especially when she was with her master, Gudako, too focused on having a good time to care that her rear end was practically on display for everyone around her. No one ever said a word to her about things, not wanting to upset a little girl and ruin the fun she was having, but it didn’t change the fact that when she held tightly to Gudako’s hand, her rear end was exposed to anyone who might want to look at it. “I want some cake, Master! This place serves it, right?”

Gudako chuckled to herself as she held tightly to Jack’s hand, turning her head to see her little servant smiling brightly at her. “I think so, yeah. A few other servants have been recommending I take you here for a while now.” A gentle blush came to Gudako’s cheeks when she watched Jack climb onto one of the barstools at the counter, her surprisingly plump rear end on display once again. However, as she sat down next to Jack, she noticed that her asshole was out in the open as well.

Jack waited at her seat with a blissful and excited smile, knowing that her master was going to get her what she wanted. But when she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her rear end, she didn’t think anything of it, assuming they were Gudako’s at first. No one ever said anything to her about her ass practically being in the open all the time, but there were a few occasions where Gudako simply pulled up the small shorts that she wore.

However, these hands were much larger and stronger than Gudako’s. Not only could each hand perfectly cup one of Jack’s shapely ass cheeks, but the strength behind the large fingers caused a quiet whimper to leave her. One that went completely unnoticed to anyone around her. Jack didn’t mind the hands on her rear end though, assuming that whoever it was must just be enjoying themselves. As long as she got her cake in the end, she didn’t exactly care what happened to her.

Though, when Jack turned her head from side to side, seeing Illya to her right and Gudako to her left, both looking away from her with blushes on their faces, something came to mind. She reached her hand out to her master and gently poked her shoulder. “Where’s my cake?”   
  
Gudako’s mind almost froze when she heard Jack speak to her. She turned her head ever so slightly to see a large man standing behind her young servant, happily toying with her ass cheeks and adjusting her thong and shorts however he wanted. Of course, she could easily order Jack or Illya or any of the servants around them to handle the man and get him away from Jack. But something about the look on his face and the skipping beat of her heart told Gudako that she shouldn’t do that. Even when he pulled Jack’s shorts down enough to expose her pussy to anyone that was watching.

Being the young girl’s master, Gudako knew that she should do something in order to make this stop. But as she watched the man slide two fingers into Jack’s pussy, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit excited. Knowing there was someone that had the gall to do something like this in public was a treat on its own. However, when she felt Jack poke her shoulder again, Gudako nodded her head and cleared her throat. “Right. Sorry, Jack. Let me get you that slice of cake.”   
  
Hearing her master’s affirmation, Jack turned her attention back to the bar that was behind the counter. A strange but good feeling started to bubble up inside of her as she felt the man’s fingers moving inside of her pussy. But her eyes stayed locked on the labels in front of her, reading them off in her mind like nothing was happening to her. She didn’t even pay attention to Illya’s blushing face anymore, too focused on the bottle to realize just what was going on.

Even as the stranger pulled his fingers out of her cunt and something else that was hard pressed against her entrance a moment later, Jack didn’t pay it any mind. All she knew was that a wonderful feeling was starting to fill her. And that feeling only grew more intense when that thing that was three times as large as the man’s finger entered her body. A gentle gasp left her lips as she was slowly and steadily filled right then and there in the open.

But all Jack did to figure out what was going on was turn her head to see who was standing behind her. And when she noticed a man standing there, hands still firmly planted on her rear end, she didn’t bother telling him to move or let her go. She just turned her attention back to Gudako when she noticed a plate with a piece of cake sliding over toward her. “Took long enough!”   
  
Gudako felt her heart race in her chest when she turned her head toward the man and Jack, watching as this absolute stranger just started to fuck her servant right in the open. And the fact that he didn’t seem to have any shame in what he was doing only pushed Gudako to hope he would cum inside of her. Whether it was simply because it would be less of a mess, or because it would turn her on all the more, or even because it would simply be hot to see. Whatever the reason was, Gudako felt lucky that Jack didn’t seem to care in the slightest about this man fucking her.

And Jack didn’t care one bit. As she took the first bite of her cake, she could only smile brightly over at Gudako as a thanks for getting her the cake. All while the feeling of this man’s cock plunging into her pussy over and over again clouded her thoughts ever so slightly. It wasn’t much, but the mild amount of lust that coursed through her made her forget that the man was even behind her. And it made the cake taste all the better in her mind.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she looked down at the cake for another bite, noticing there was a bit of cream filling in it. She quickly took another bite as the man picked up the pace of his thrusts. He brought both of his hands to her hips to hold her in place on the seat, keeping her from moving too much while he fucked her like a common street whore. She could hear him groaning and grunting behind her as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, but Jack couldn’t bring herself to bother with him. Not when she still had cake in front of her.

Of course, she also didn’t realize just what was happening to her all this time. Sure, she could feel a slight amount of lust and a bit of pleasure running through her. But she thought it was from finally being able to get a piece of cake that she desperately wanted. Jack didn’t connect it at all to the fact that a man was fucking her pussy in the middle of the open, plunging deep enough in her cunt to hit the entrance to her womb with each thrust. Though, this allowed her to smile just as brightly as when she walked in as she continued to eat the slice of cake, taking her time so she could savor it.

Unfortunately, with her being unaware of just what was going on, when the man’s thrusts became a bit more sporadic, Jack didn’t realize that he was going to cum. And with how tight his grip was on her hips, it was clear to everyone that was watching that he wasn’t going to pull out of her. That he was at least going to try to make this little girl a mother in front of all these people. And when she looked at Gudako to simply see what her master was doing, it brought Jack a bit of joy to see her smiling and blushing at her. It also made her happy to feel Gudako’s hand caress her cheek a moment later, as if she was being rewarded for doing something.

When she took the last bite of her piece of cake, Jack couldn’t stop herself from whining quietly to herself. She was grateful that she got a piece of cake, but now it was gone. And the man that was fucking her buried his shaft as deep into her pussy as he was able to right then and there, his cock throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls as he came inside of her. But, of course, Jack was unaware of the source of the blissful and needy feeling that filled her as his cum pumped directly into her womb.

Rope after rope of this man’s thick seed pumped into Jack’s womb as she savored the last little bit of the cake she had been given. She didn’t understand that she was being impregnated by an absolute stranger right now, but she was happy nonetheless. Even if it was only because the cake she was eating was that delicious as she swallowed down the last bite. Jack set the fork she had been using to eat down on the plate and scooted it forward and out of her way, giggling to herself as she felt the man slowly pull himself out of her.

Sitting next to her, it was a treat for Gudako to see this man finally get every inch of his shaft out of Jack’s tight cunt, a strand or two of cum connecting his cock to her tight hole. However, instead of telling him to leave like she should, Gudako simply reached a hand out and cupped the entrance of Jack’s pussy to avoid letting any cum spill out of her and onto the floor. “Would you like another piece of cake, Jack?”   
  
“Can I?!” A bright and loving smile came to Jack’s face when she heard the offer, still blissfully unaware of what happened to her as Gudako carefully kept her hand in place against her cunt.   
  
“Of course.” Gudako’s lips curled into a smile as she lifted her hand into the air to get the bartender’s attention, pointing to the empty plate and ordering another piece of cake for Jack. “You’re going to be a great mother, Jack. A truly loving little girl to your kids.” Turning her head and speaking to her servant directly, she noticed the man taking a few steps to the side and making his way behind Illya. It seemed that he wasn’t done using servants in the middle of the open. And she certainly wasn’t going to stop him.

Illya’s heart skipped in her chest when she felt the man grab onto her body from behind. The way his hands immediately made their way to the skirt that she was in, hoisting it up and exposing her surprisingly shapely ass cheeks. The way he didn’t hesitate to shift her panties to the side and press his cock against the entrance to her pussy. And the way she could hear him chuckle behind her. “P-Please no… I don’t want… I don’t want to end up like Jack...”   
  
Of course, Illya’s plea fell on deaf ears as the man pushed his hips forward and buried each and every inch of his cum-covered cock into her tight cunt.She quickly brought both of her hands to her lips to try and keep herself quiet. Deep down, she didn’t want anyone knowing just what was going on and that she was being raped in the middle of the open. But Illya also knew that no one was going to help her after what just happened to Jack.

The fact that Jack was still blissfully unaware that the man had fucked her and came inside of her was a miracle in Illya’s mind. She wished she could be like the other young girl, but was unable to bring herself to even say anything as the man started to thrust inside of her. His pace was quick and rough almost right out of the gate. With the sheer force of his thrusts, Illya found herself practically pinned to the counter as he hammered into her pussy from behind.

Quiet and embarrassed moans muffled themselves against her hands as she continued to try and keep herself quiet. She didn’t enjoy what was going on, that she was being used and violated in front of a group of people that didn’t even want to get out of their seats to help her. But Illya couldn’t bring herself to stay mad at anyone when she turned her head to see Jack munching down on another slice of cake. It looked so good and she looked so happy after what happened.

Even as Gudako held tightly onto Jack’s cunt to make sure none of the cum spilled out of her, Illya knew just why she was doing it. While servants were unlikely to end up pregnant, with the sheer amount of cum that had been pumped into her, Jack was certainly knocked up and it would be something special to see it develop. However, that wasn’t the case for Illya. If this man came inside of her, she didn’t have a choice. If he pumped enough cum into her, she was going to end up pregnant just like Jack.

Unfortunately, as the man continued to thrust into her, Illya’s eyes met Gudako’s. And she could see that Chaldea’s Master was simply watching on with excitement as she got ravaged and raped in the middle of this cafe. Tears started to cling to the corners of her eyes when she realized that not even Gudako was going to help her out of this. But she didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want to let it be known that her body was starting to find some kind of twisted pleasure from getting raped like this. She didn’t want anyone to hear the moans that were trying to leave her mouth. She didn’t want this man thrusting into her like he owned her and her body. Illya simply didn’t want any of this.

However, Illya didn’t have a choice in the matter. The man continued to hammer into her cunt, reaching deep enough to hit the entrance of her womb when he got a bit rougher and forced his way a bit deeper. And she couldn’t stop herself from moaning in disgusted pleasure against her hands. Her eyes fluttered shut and the tears that were in them started to flow down her cheeks and onto the counter she was being pinned up against.

The worst part of it all for Illya was that she could hear the man’s heavy and excited breathing and feel his breath against her neck. Each and every time he thrust into her, she was able to feel his warm breath against her skin, causing a strange sensation of fear to travel along her spine. Her eyes widened when she felt his thrusts start getting a bit sporadic, telling her that he was getting closer to his orgasm.

And as she felt him throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls, stretching them out just a little bit more with each thrust, Illya knew that this wasn’t going to go well for her. Her eyes fluttered open a little bit as he slammed a hand down onto the counter and pushed himself against her, her body pressing against the edge of the counter as he finally reached his peak. Her eyes immediately went wide when she heard him grunt and moan in her ear, telling her that he was cumming inside of her.

Of course, she couldn’t feel each and every rope of his seed pumping into her womb. But she was able to feel each and every time he throbbed inside of her, erupting into her and filling her with his cum. More tears started to flow from her eyes as she knew that she was going to end up pregnant and carrying this man’s child. She couldn’t even turn her head to look at him and try and figure out who he was, his torso pressed against the back of her head to keep her in place as he slowly pulled himself out of her.

However, instead of simply pulling himself out and leaving right away, the man seemed to have something else in mind for Illya. With a smile on his face that only Gudako could see, he slapped his cock against Illy’s plump rear end, splattering the cum and juices that coated his member along the seat and along her skin. And with that, he lowered Illya’s skirt back down to cover her rear end before turning around and making his way out of the door.

Off to the side, Gudako couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous of the two girls. Even though one was in heaven as she ate another piece of cake and another must’ve felt like she was in hell, the fact that this man just came up and started to rape them in the middle of the open made her wish she was in their positions. Though, she didn’t say such a thing out loud as she caressed Jack’s pussy, leaning a little bit closer to Illya so that the young girl could hear her. “It’ll be okay, Illya. You’ll be just as cute and as sweet a mother as Jack. And I’m sure your children will get along with each other.”


End file.
